The USS Titan
by jedimasterkat
Summary: Titans Elseworld, kinda like Titans crossed with Star Trek, and a bit of general nuttiness mixed in. Two chapters added!
1. The Ship and her Crew

The U.S.S. Titan  
  
Disclaimer: All D.C. comics belong to them. Major (and, boy, do I mean major) apologies to Gene Roddenberry, creator of Star Trek (all bow down in worship). By the way, is that how you spell it? Probably not, I need a beta. Okay… it's utter weirdness, but hey, it's fun (for me anyway). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The ship moved through the blackness of space. Its engines pulsed as they pushed it along. The hull was pockmarked form space debris, but the paint was still white, and the name was proudly emblazoned across it.  
  
The U.S.S Titan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the bridge, Captain Richard 'Dick' Grayson sat back in his chair. He felt relaxed at the prospect of the mission ahead of him and his crew. They had been cruising outside Federation space for the past six months, and all were happy about just one more fairly straightforward mission before they returned home. They were on a peacekeeping mission to the planet of Tamaran.  
  
A civil war on the planet had recently reached such heights that it was spilling out into Federation space, causing the Federation to get involved.  
  
"We should be entering the Vega system in a few minutes, Captain." The voice of his navigation officer cut across the captain's thoughts. Lieutenant Garth Shayeris sat at his screen, constantly checking the ship's position.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Grayson replied. "Anything on the scan, West?"  
  
Lieutenant Wallace West, known as 'Flash' for his uncanny turn of speed, darted between keyboards, making minor adjustments before speaking.  
  
"Yes, cap'n. There's three ships coming out from behind that moon."  
  
"Show them on screen."  
  
The display flickered as it changed to show the three ships. They were short, squat, and painted a dark green colour.  
  
"Gordanians," Dick breathed.  
  
"I didn't know they were involved," Commander Donna Troy's blue eyes met his.  
  
"I heard rumours," he admitted quietly, "but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to arrive with a wrong idea of the situation."  
  
"Should we attack, cap'n?" Ensign Roy Harper called from his position at the weapons panel.  
  
"Hold your fire, Harper. We'll wait till we know their intentions. I won't have it said that I fired on the welcoming party at peace negotiations."  
  
At the age of twenty-three, Dick Grayson was the youngest captain in the Federation. Several rumours had flown round about him, all of which he had taken personally. All his crew knew that he took his reputation very seriously.  
  
"They're stopping in front of us, captain," Garth reported.  
  
"Open hailing frequencies to them."  
  
"They're responding, sir," West said as he pressed the button to put the picture on screen. The green face of a Gordanian filled it. Dick stood, and addressed the screen.  
  
"Greetings. I am Captain Grayson of the U.S. Starship Titan. We are on a peacekeeping mission. If your ships would kindly move aside, we can carry out our mission."  
  
The face on the screen contorted into a grotesque sneer as it started at them contemptuously.  
  
"You will not complete your mission, Federation scum!" It reached forwards to its control panel and pressed a button. Sizzling bolts of energy shot through space towards the Titan. Wally slammed the shields up around the ship just in time. The bolts exploded against them, rocking the ship. Dick grabbed the rail behind him to stop himself from falling. The Gordanian continued to sneer.  
  
"You will not last long, human vermin!" It abruptly cut off transmission.  
  
"Right," Dick stated more calmly than he felt, "good work with the shields, Wally."  
  
Wally nodded.  
  
"I think that can be considered a hostile move," Dick continued, "so we have no option but to retaliate."  
  
He was interrupted by further shaking of the ship, as the Gordanians fired again.  
  
"Shields are holding up well, cap'n," Wally reported.  
  
"The Gordanians are moving apart," Garth added. "One's staying at the front and the others are going for the sides."  
  
Dick nodded his thanks to them.  
  
"Mr. Harper? Let's see you use that famous aim." He smiled. "See if it's all it's cracked up to be. Pick off the middle one."  
  
Roy grinned, and immediately began to align the guns. He fired, and the middle ship disappeared in a burst of flame. The two remaining ships renewed their attacks, causing the Titan to shudder violently.  
  
"Shields down to fifty percent, cap'n," Wally reported.  
  
"Harper, take out the other two," Grayson ordered.  
  
"On it, cap'n." Roy trained the guns on the ship that was attacking their starboard side. Squeezing off a shot, he moved his attention to the port side, not even waiting to see the ship he had hit explode.  
  
Dick smiled. He had complete confidence in Roy's marksmanship. They had both attended the Academy together, but whereas Dick had studied hard, Roy had more of a preference for the high life. This, however, hadn't stopped them being the greatest of friends.  
  
As the third ship was destroyed, Dick turned to Wally.  
  
"Any more ships on your scanner, Lieutenant?"  
  
"None, cap'n," came the answer.  
  
"Good shooting, Roy. Garth, set the ship back on course."  
  
"Aye aye, sir," Garth said, lapsing into nautical lingo, something he often did, having been brought up on a ship.  
  
"Damage report?" Dick turned to Ensign Grant Emerson.  
  
"There's some damage to level fourteen, position alpha," Emerson announced. "No hull breach, but it's fairly close."  
  
"Get onto Victor Stone about it."  
  
"Right away, cap'n."  
  
Dick slumped into his captain's chair, ran a hand through his hair and frowned. Donna Troy looked at him concerned.  
  
"It's not good, is it?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Not if they're involved." He shook his head. "It means it's not as straightforward as we thought. The Gordanian involvement adds a whole new angle."  
  
"And we don't even know what side they're on. Aren't they supposed to be one of the most vicious species in this space sector?"  
  
"Yes. That's what worries me."  
  
"You'll do fine." She placed her hand on his. "I just know it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Titan hung in orbit above the planet of Tamaran. The captain looked at his handpicked diplomatic team, which consisted of himself, Commander Troy, Lieutenant Shayeris and Ensign Harper. Turning, he addressed the remainder of his bridge crew.  
  
"Wally, I'm leaving you in charge here. Don't attack anyone unless it becomes absolutely necessary."  
  
"No, sir!" Wally grinned. "Good luck, captain."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Dick smiled as he led his team into the elevator.  
  
"But I'm hoping we won't need luck," he added softly as the doors closed.  
  
To be continued…  
  
(A/n: I've just realised that in my head, I hear the Gordanians like the French taunter from Monty Python's Holy Grail!! Sorry if that's not how you hear them.) 


	2. Diplomatic Mission

The USS Titan  
  
Chapter 2: Diplomatic Mission  
  
By Kat.  
  
Hey, I finally updated! Woo! This'n's all for Barry Alexander, for prodding me into getting my rear round to writing more. You rock!!  
  
A/n: The uniforms, in my mind, are the same as those on Voyager, but with slightly different colours.  
  
The team climbed into the small transport shuttle, the Hyperion. The interior was somewhat cramped, with only room for the four of them. Dick and Donna took the pilot's and co-pilot's seats, with Garth on navigation and Roy on communications.  
  
"Is the bay clear for take-off?" the captain questioned.  
  
"Yes sir," Roy replied, after checking all his screens.  
  
"Okay. Tell Ensign Duncan to open the bay doors."  
  
A minute or two later, the tiny shuttle flew out from the small opening. It moved away from the huge shape of the Titan, and towards the glowing sphere of Tamaran.  
  
As they drew nearer, they could see the beautiful buildings and the luscious green plants, but also the devastation wreaked by attacks. Pillars leaned at odd angles; the buildings they had supported were lying in piles around their bases. Smoke rose in plumes, occasionally obscuring the shuttle's vision. A small party of red-haired Tamaraneans moved amongst the rubble, gathering the bodies of their fallen comrades. They looked up suspiciously at the shuttle until they saw the Federation logo. One broke away from the group, and flew towards the shuttle.  
  
"They can fly?" Roy gasped, staring at the graceful form before them.  
  
"Who didn't read his files properly before the mission?" Donna teased.  
  
In front, the Tamaranean motioned them to follow her. Dick acknowledged her with a gesture of his hand. She led them on a fairly complicated course, close to the ground.  
  
"Are they all as gorgeous as that?" Roy asked, eyes never leaving her.  
  
"Stop ogling the natives, Roy," Garth said, nudging his companion.  
  
"Well, our captain isn't taking his eyes off her," Roy whispered back, with a snigger.  
  
"That's because our captain is trying to follow her to the Tamaranean base," Donna turned in her chair to fix the two with her gaze, "so keep your comments to yourselves."  
  
Dick smiled, thinking that it was good to have an excuse to watch the beauty who led them. Her skin was golden, as it was on all her people, and it seemed to glow in the sunlight. The silver bikini-type outfit she wore left little to the imagination, and emphasised the smooth curves of her body. Long flame-red hair flowed out behind her, and a trail of the same colour was left behind her as she flew. The flyer responded easily to Dick's hand on the controls, as he expertly shadowed her.  
  
"We seem to be approaching the base now, cap'n," Garth said, looking on his scanner.  
  
The building that appeared before them was similar in design to all the others, but closer inspection revealed that it had been reinforced. From above it was well-camouflaged, with the vehicle entrances covered with greenery. One of these doorways was open for them now, and they were led inside. After flying through a short, dark tunnel, they found themselves in a large hangar, filled with an assortment of different crafts.  
  
They were led by their guide to a space between a sleek battlecraft and a transporter. As they climbed out, Dick watched his team, glad to see that their uniforms were as neat as possible. He wore the captain's uniform of a black jumpsuit, with blue across the chest and shoulders. The others' wore similar, but with red on Donna and Garth's, and yellow on Roy's. Their guide seemed impressed as she greeted them.  
  
"Captain Grayson?" At his nod, she continued. "Welcome to Tamaran. My name is Koriand'r, and I am to take care of you during your stay. If you follow me, I will take you to meet our king."  
  
She guided them through many corridors, all of which were full of busy Tamareans. They moved aside with respect as the Federation team walked through, always with a friendly smile or greeting for them. At length, they reached the throne room, a sight which took their breath away.  
  
It was a long hall, with a high, vaulted ceiling, supported by carved stone pillars. The rich furnishings were all of inlaid wood, and thick decorative carpets spread under their feet. However, despite its grandeur, the room was being put to good use. Practically every space was being used for planning defence and attacks, recording losses, and other such necessities of battle. No space was wasted, Tamareans even hovered in the air for their discussions, utilising as much of the room as possible. Roy stared with his mouth agape, until Donna pulled at his arm to follow Koriand'r through the crowds.  
  
King Myand'r sat on his throne, seeming to be a figure of calm among the hectic rushing of his subjects. He rose as they approached, and shook Dick's hand.  
  
"Captain, it is a pleasure to have you here. We will begin peace talks tomorrow, but meanwhile I hope you will enjoy our hospitality. You've already met my daughter, Princess Koriand'r," he gestured at their guide, who smiled gracefully. "She will show you to your rooms and make sure that you are settled."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Dick replied. "The Federation is most grateful for you allowing us to assist in these problems."  
  
"We should probably have asked for your help a long time before now, Captain," Myand'r said sadly, "I only hope it isn't too late."  
  
T.T.T.T.T.  
  
Their rooms were all separate, arranged around a fair-sized lounge. The one door to the corridor was from the lounge.  
  
"I hope you will find these rooms comfortable," Koriand'r expressed. "Some of my people will be along soon with some food for you. My room is just down the corridor. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."  
  
"But you'll stay and eat with us?" Dick asked, blushing slightly. "It would be most helpful if you could tell us more about your planet, Princess."  
  
"Please, call me Kory," she smiled, "and I'd be delighted to tell you anything that you need to know."  
  
She looked directly at Dick while she said this, her green pupil-less eyes fixing on his blue ones. Roy noticed this, and winked at Donna. She frowned at him, but she had noticed the atmosphere between the captain and the princess.  
  
She only hoped that he would be careful. 


	3. Initial Talks

The USS Titan  
  
Standard disclaimer, you all know the score. (Yeah, 5-1, ha ha). Sorry it took so long, I'll try to update more often, but.ugh.  
  
Chapter Three: Initial Talks  
  
The talks started the next morning; a meeting with King Myand'r. The captain and the commander attended the meeting, while the other two were shown around the base by Prince Ryand'r. The conference took place in a small room just off from the throne room. Dick and Donna were accompanied by Koriand'r, in her official capacity as heir to the throne. Also present was Captain Karras, one of the King's advisors.  
  
"Good morning captain, commander." Myand'r greeted them cordially. "I trust you slept well."  
  
"Thank you, sir, the rooms were most comfortable," Dick replied.  
  
They all sat around the table, which was round to allow equality in discussion. Dick was impressed by King Myand'r, and by the way that he didn't seem to let his royal status go to his head. He seemed to be a well- respected ruler, and very involved with his people.  
  
"The rebels seem to have heard of your arrival."  
  
"We had a run-in with three Gordanian ships on our way here," Donna explained.  
  
"They appeared to be prepared to kill us to prevent the success of this mission," Dick continued, "we were forced to shoot them down."  
  
"I'm not quite sure how they got involved," the King said.  
  
"It seems, from the few that we have captured, that they are expecting something from the rebels," Karras spoke up, "in return for defeating us."  
  
"The other side have knowledge of our defences," Myand'r informed the two humans, "secrets that were only known to my immediate family and staff here. We don't know who."  
  
"But we have ideas," Koriand'r cut in, "don't we, father?"  
  
"We have no proof of any of that," he warned, "do not be hasty, daughter."  
  
She frowned, but said no more on the matter. Karras frowned too, apparently agreeing with the Princess.  
  
"It would be helpful if we could speak to the rebels," Dick said, "to help stop the fighting."  
  
"Are you sure?" Myand'r asked.  
  
"You're not planning to meet them, are you?" Karras spat angrily. "You want to.speak with them? They are murderers!"  
  
"That's enough, captain!" the King spoke.  
  
"The best way to stop this is to talk," Dick said, "or at least, to try to. It's worth at least an attempt."  
  
"They would not take kindly to any of our side visiting them," Myand'r said, "your team would have to go alone. Will you take your own shuttle?"  
  
"It would probably be the best idea." Donna asked. "How can we contact them?"  
  
"Probably on your own shuttle comm unit," Karras answered, "my tech officer can give you the frequency."  
  
"Thank you. We'll probably try to see them tomorrow," Dick looked at the King, "unless you have something else planned?"  
  
"Not at all," the King replied, "if it will stop this war, then we must not stand in your way."  
  
* * *  
  
Garth and Roy were guided along the long corridors of the base. Prince Ryand'r, their guide, was an interesting talker, explaining everything that they wanted to know. They had seen the scanning systems on the top floor, where quiet, tired-eyed Tamaranians watched their screens. The hospital floor was, Ryand'r told them, simply an overflow from the main hospital, which was another building not far from the palace. Both crewmen were shocked, as even this small ward was full to bursting of injured Tamaranians; men, women and children.  
  
The weapons store was in the basement. Racks of guns stretched along the walls, but Roy, running his eye over them, could see that many of the guns were empty of ammunition. Picking one up, he examined the bullet loader.  
  
"Why don't you keep these loaded?" he asked Ryand'r, "it seems that you need more weaponry."  
  
"We, uh, don't have enough ammo for those," the Tamaranian shrugged, "we've got plenty for CP3's but."  
  
"You've only got a load of CP2's, right? Well, I think there's a way to modify it."  
  
"You do? How?" Ryand'r looked surprised, and very interested. Garth was surprised as well; this didn't feature in any Federation training.  
  
"If you get a knife, like this one," Roy explained, pulling out his own, "and trim away this rim here, like so," he demonstrated, "then it'll fit in a CP2 chamber easily." He picked up a gun and slid the modified bullet into it.  
  
"That's great!" Ryand'r exclaimed, "can you show some of our armourers how to do that?"  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Grayson and Princess Koriand'r walked along from the conference room. Donna had gone to find the other two, while the King and Captain Karras went back to organizing parts of the military operation. They strolled in silence, until Dick asked Kory  
  
"What did you mean, you have 'ideas'? When you said about someone who gave information to the enemy."  
  
"Not here," she whispered, speeding her steps. As she was a good six inches taller than he was, Dick had to hurry to keep up.  
  
When they reached the door to her room, Kory motioned him in and locked the door behind her. If Dick had any apprehension about being locked in a room with the beautiful princess, he didn't show it.  
  
"We think that the traitoress is my sister, Komand'r," Kory stated blandly.  
  
"Your sister?" Dick looked surprised. "But why?"  
  
"She used to feel left out, because she was born without the power of flight. She's always hated me because I can fly."  
  
"Aren't all Tamaranians able to fly?"  
  
"Most can. But there's always some who can't. Komand'r was always jealous, as I was my parents' favourite. When we both got sent away to do warrior training on Okaara, she got sent away for being too vicious and callous. She just wanted to be taught to kill and didn't, still doesn't, have any concept of mercy. We never saw her again after she left."  
  
"So you think that she's the one who told the other side about the Citadel defences?"  
  
"Yes, but it's more than just that."  
  
Kory looked down, and some of her bushy red hair fell across her face, hiding it. Her shoulders shook slightly, and a tear splashed to her knee. Feeling somewhat awkward, Dick put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright," he tried to comfort her, "we'll do the best we can."  
  
She turned her head towards him, and their faces were suddenly very close. Neither moved for a moment, not willing to pull away. They started to draw closer, before Dick remembered that he was here on a diplomatic mission.  
  
"Uh.I should really get in touch with the others," he said, backing away, "to, uh, organise the meeting." 


	4. Organising A Meeting

The USS Titan  
  
Again, standard disclaimers. They all belong to DC. {Thinks} What does DC stand for anyway? And yes, Bryan, I know it's not cricket, but as I say, since when have affairs of the heart been decided by balls?  
  
Chapter Four: Organising A Meeting  
  
In the headquarters of the rebels, an orderly hurried to his leader's room. He knocked, and stood nervously outside the door.  
  
"Enter," came the imperious voice from within. The orderly did so, shutting the door behind him. The tall female figure before him frowned.  
  
"Majesty," he began, bowing low, "we have had a request from a Federation Captain for a meeting. He wishes to discuss the fighting that's going on here, with a view to bringing about peace."  
  
There was a pause, broken by the lady's curt "I see."  
  
"What shall I tell him, your majesty?"  
  
"Well, that I shall see him, of course."  
  
"At once, majesty." He turned to go, but was stopped by his mistress' question.  
  
"What is this captain's name?"  
  
"Richard Grayson, my lady." The orderly bowed again and left.  
  
The lady picked up a communicator from her desk, and keyed in a number.  
  
"Captain Gyandf? I need you to take out that Federation ship. Tomorrow. Yes, quickly."  
  
She dialled another number, and spoke as she sorted through her clothes.  
  
"Information? Good. I want you to find out whatever you can about Captain Richard Grayson. Yes, of the Federation."  
  
She smiled as she selected a black, figure-hugging dress with a white front. She ran her fingernails down it slowly.  
  
"I like to know who I'm dealing with."  
  
* * *  
  
The Federation team were all sat in their lounge when their captain walked in.  
  
"We're meeting the rebels tomorrow morning," he announced.  
  
"All of us?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. I was thinking that you, Garth and I should go."  
  
"What about me?" Roy cut in. "You can't just leave me out."  
  
Dick sighed. "I need somebody to keep an eye on things here," he explained, "but if you think you aren't capable."  
  
"I won't let you down, cap'n!"  
  
"Good. We'll be going in our shuttle. I've already radioed Wally to let him know our plans."  
  
"Well, that's all settled then," Donna smiled, "I think that it would be a good idea if we all got an early night."  
  
Roy groaned theatrically, but stood and went to his room. Garth followed suit. Donna paused when she saw that Dick was still sitting in his chair. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's alright, Donna. I'll go to bed shortly."  
  
"Make sure you do," she said with mock seriousness, as she pushed open her door.  
  
As soon as all the other's doors were closed, Dick rose and went through the door into the corridor. Walking softly along, he reached Kory's door and knocked gently. She opened it, clad in a lacy nightdress.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for telling me that earlier," he said, "and, um, sorry for running off like that."  
  
"Don't be afraid," she whispered, and drew him in for a kiss. The door shut behind them, and if anyone was listening, they would have heard the faint click of the lock.  
  
As it so happened, there was someone listening. Concealed in a niche in the wall, Verand'r watched the occurrence with interest. She was a spy for the rebels, and as the door shut, she lifted the communicator from her belt and whispered her report.  
  
Elsewhere, the rebel leader received the report with considerable glee.  
  
"So, my sister has found herself a boy-toy in this captain," she hissed to herself, "which gives me another way to hurt her and get rid of the meddling Federation crew at the same time!" 


	5. Different Paths

The USS Titan  
  
Disclaimers: DC comics and all that jazz. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, now it's started going somewhere. Sorry about the amazingly English way the characters have of speaking. I just can't write American accents.  
  
Chapter Five: Different Paths  
  
Commander Donna Troy awoke early next morning. As she was about to open her door, she heard the outer door open and close quietly. Thinking that it was their breakfast being delivered, she was surprised to see Dick creeping into his room, still wearing his clothes from last night. She frowned, but decided to leave it for the moment. She went back into her room to read the files they had about Tamaran.  
  
There was not much known by the Federation about the reasons for the battle starting, but it seemed to be for personal motivations. Intelligence hadn't even been able to discover who the rebels' leader was, though it had seemed from yesterday's conference that the King and his family knew something about that. Maybe with some persuasion.  
  
Having scoured the notes for any useful information about the rebels and finding little, Donna gave up and went to get her breakfast. She found the others already eating theirs, Dick having changed into a clean uniform and shaved.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as we've eaten," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
The Hyperion left the base by a discreet route. Inside were Dick, Donna and Garth. They followed the route that the rebels had given them yesterday, to a pre-arranged meeting place where they would be met by a flyer. This flyer would escort them to the base.  
  
"I'm not overjoyed by this arrangement, cap'n," Garth said softly, "suppose we're being led into a trap?"  
  
"I'm not thrilled myself, lieutenant, but this seemed the best option," Dick shrugged, "I've done all I can to make this as safe as possible. Wally knows what we're doing, and don't forget that there's a tracer on this shuttle. Plus, we've got Roy back on the Tamaranian base. He'll be able to radio Earth if something happens to both us and the Titan, which hopefully won't happen."  
  
"Sounds like you've covered all the bases," Donna smiled.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
On board the USS Titan, the bridge crew were monitoring the progress of the flyer on the main screen. Lieutenant Wally West frowned as he watched the small red dot moving across the representation of the land below. He was uneasy about this mission, especially as they knew of the Gordanian involvement. The Gordanians had reputations as slavers and mercenaries, with no loyalties except to money. Moreover, they had been known to attack Federation ships if they were interfering. Wally's uncle, Barry Allen, had been captain of the USS Speed Force. That ship had been destroyed by a fleet of slavers, and all aboard were killed.  
  
"Lieutenant, I've got seven ships coming up from behind," Ensign Gar Logan reported, "they look to be Gordanian, sir."  
  
"Show them on screen," Wally ordered the green-skinned crewman. Gar's skin colour had been turned green by a contaminated bacta tank, which he was in after having suffered a childhood illness.  
  
The main screen filled with the darkness of space, interrupted by the globe of Tamaran, the stars, and the menacing shapes of the battleships. The crew shifted, growing uneasy at the sight of the seven ships approaching them.  
  
"Hail them," Wally addressed Ensign Emerson, who immediately did so.  
  
"They're not responding, sir," he said a moment later.  
  
"Should we attack?" Ensign Cody Driscoll asked. "They came straight for us last time."  
  
"No," Wally decided, "you heard the captain yesterday; we're here on a diplomatic mission. But make ready with the shields anyway."  
  
"Doing that, lieutenant," answered Ensign Bette Kane, adjusting the instruments on her panel.  
  
"Keep trying to hail them, Grant," Wally instructed.  
  
"They're firing, sir!" Cody shouted from his panel. Wally hit the buttons on his in the nick of time. The ship shuddered as the bolts impacted against the shields, causing the crew to grab the nearest steady object.  
  
"Gar!" Wally called, "try contacting Roy on Tamaran, and let him know we're being attacked."  
  
"Yes, sir," Gar responded. His hands flew over the switches. "All I'm getting is static, sir."  
  
"Try getting in touch with the nearest Federation ship."  
  
"Which one is that, sir?"  
  
"Uh, the League of Justice, Captain J'onnz's ship." More shots shook the ship as they waited for any response.  
  
"No answer, sir," Gar said eventually, "nothing at all, in fact. They must be jamming our transmissions."  
  
"Looks like it's just us then," Wally said, looking worried.  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting place was a ruined hall, just behind the rebel front lines. There was another flyer waiting for them, heavily armed.  
  
"That doesn't look particularly friendly," Donna remarked uneasily.  
  
"They said that if any Tamaranian craft followed us, they'd shoot," Dick explained.  
  
"Them or us?" Garth put in. Dick shrugged.  
  
A Tamaranian, carrying a gun, stepped out of the flyer. He motioned them to land beside him. When they did, he walked over and stood waiting for them to open the door. Warily, Donna pushed the door control button.  
  
"You will leave the shuttle here," the alien informed them, "we don't want anyone finding us through tracers."  
  
"We weren't told of this," Dick said, not liking the way the gun was casually pointing in their direction.  
  
"It's for our security," came the answer, "her majesty doesn't want any sneak attacks due to your visit."  
  
"Well, as we seem to have no choice." Dick paused. "But if you will give us a few minutes, we have some equipment to collect."  
  
"No weapons," the rebel told them.  
  
"You expect us to go unarmed into unknown territory?" Garth said in disbelief.  
  
"You were the ones who organised this meeting," the alien said, "so if you will come this way, I shall fly you to your base."  
  
The team had no option but to follow, though somewhat uneasily. The flyer was larger than the Hyperion, with another two Tamaranians in the crew. The team sat at the back in the passenger seats, noticing that all the crew were armed.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Citadel base, Roy had also been following the shuttle's tracer. Kory sat with him, her face worried. They watched the dot stop.  
  
"Do you think that's where the rebel base is?" Roy asked, noting it's position.  
  
"I doubt it," Kory replied, "the rebels would realise that a Federation vehicle would have a tracer. We have to trust that Dick and the others get back safely."  
  
"Are you worried about him?" Roy looked sideways at her. She blushed.  
  
"Aren't you?" she asked in reply. He smiled and shrugged.  
  
"A bit, I suppose. But, hell, I don't think there's anyone I'd trust more to get a team in and out of something like this. He's good, you know. They all are."  
  
"Yes, but I just." Kory was cut off by Roy waving his hand suddenly for silence. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's listening?" he mouthed.  
  
"They wouldn't be, would they?" she answered, just as silently.  
  
"I'm not sure. Keep talking, and I'll open the door."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh, anything! Talk about Dick, you seem to like that subject." Kory glared daggers at him, but spoke anyway.  
  
"Well, of course I'm worried about him. I mean, he's a great guy, and he's been, uh, nice to me as well."  
  
Roy grinned, then opened the door swiftly. 


	6. Peace Talks?

The USS Titan  
  
Disclaimers: Guess what? They're exactly the same. Well, ain't that just fine and dandy. Keep 'em flying!  
  
Chapter Six: Peace Talks?  
  
The USS Titan hung in space, flanked by the seven Gordanian battleships. The pale green streak of a laser bolt shot out from the ship immediately in front of the Titan, and exploded against the shields. The ship rocked as the shockwave hit it.  
  
Inside, the crew were stumbling, trying to keep their balance.  
  
"They're surrounding us, sir," Gar called, trying to be heard over the 'red alert' siren, "there's one in front, one behind, two to the left and two to the right."  
  
"What about the seventh?" Wally asked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh, turn that siren down, Bette, we need to be able to talk in here."  
  
She did so, and Wally was able to continue. "Where's the seventh, Gar?"  
  
"Uh, underneath us, sir! It's firing now!"  
  
The ship juddered at the impact, throwing her crew about inside.  
  
"What's the plan, lieutenant?" Grant questioned, looking up.  
  
"WWDD," Wally muttered, half to himself.  
  
"Sorry, sir?"  
  
"What would Dick do?" the officer smiled wryly, "I was just trying to think about that. Any ideas?"  
  
"Dunno," Grant shrugged, "but we'd better think of something soon though, before the shields go."  
  
* * *  
  
The flyer arrived at the rebel base after about ten minutes. The pilot and crew had been perfectly cordial, but there had been a feeling of underlying menace. The team exited the flyer and were immediately shown to a room by an orderly, who backed nervously out of the room after informing them that they were to wait while he brought "her majesty" in.  
  
The room was small, with a set of double doors opposite to the way they had come in. There were no chairs, leaving them to stand uncomfortably.  
  
"Who is the leader here?" Garth asked quietly.  
  
"Her name's Komand'r," Dick answered, "she's Kory's sister."  
  
Donna looked at him in surprise.  
  
"How do you know that? It wasn't in the files."  
  
"I asked Kory," he shrugged, "simple really."  
  
They were interrupted when the double doors swung open suddenly, revealing a large, grand room behind.  
  
"Do come through," a female voice invited. Not wanting to appear nervous, Dick strode through, followed by Garth and Donna. The figure, who had been standing before her throne, stepped delicately down the steps, her heels clacking. Her dress clung to her, emphasising every curve.  
  
"Good morning captain, commander, lieutenant," she nodded to each in turn, "I trust your journey went well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Dick replied diplomatically, "I trust you're happy with the idea of the negotiations?"  
  
"No, but I think that your being here will help end this war," she smiled, in a not particularly friendly way.  
  
"How then?" Dick asked cautiously, made uneasy by Komand'r's attitude.  
  
"Well, I believe that the king would be rather anxious to have you back," she said softly, "allowing room for my style of negotiations. As in, I say what I want, then I get it." She smirked nastily. "Koriand'r will, I imagine, be most worried."  
  
"You can't do that!" Donna broke in. "The Federation won't stand for it."  
  
"The Federation won't know about it," the lady sneered delicately, "your ship will have no opportunity to radio them."  
  
"What have you done to the Titan?" Dick demanded. He glanced around, noticing that all the entrances were guarded.  
  
"It will be destroyed. And don't think that your ensign at the Citadel can do anything either. We have our blocking net over the area."  
  
She gestured to the guards behind them. The guards moved forward and seized Donna and Garth by the shoulders.  
  
"Take those two to the East rooms," Komand'r instructed, "the captain will stay here with me for a time. We have things to discuss."  
  
* * *  
  
As Roy opened the door, a female Tamaranian jumped back. She ran up the corridor as fast as she could. Roy remained in the doorway.  
  
"Damn," he said, shutting the door, "wasn't fast enough to grab her."  
  
"Why did she run off like that?" Kory asked as Roy sat down. He shrugged.  
  
"Why was she listening outside the door?" He picked up a spare wire and started fiddling with it, forming it into various shapes.  
  
"You think she's a spy?" Kory gasped, her eyes wide. "For the rebels?"  
  
"I've seen her around us a lot," Roy mused, "too much really. Who is she?"  
  
Kory frowned. "Uh.I think her name's Verand'r," she said, "she's one of the cook's assistants. There's no reason for her to be up here."  
  
"We need to set a trap for her. If we can expose her without letting her report back to the rebels, then that would be best."  
  
"She may know what they have planned," Kory said, "I'm not sure what my sister wants from this meeting."  
  
* * *  
  
Donna and Garth were pushed along a corridor by the guards, who all held guns. They stopped outside a door, which was opened for them by a guard. They were encouraged in none too gently, and the door was shut and locked behind them.  
  
"Great," Donna muttered, looking around. The room was bare of furniture, except for two bunks and a table. A thin carpet covered the floor, with damp stains in the corners. A small window offered them a glimpse of the blue sky specked with white clouds.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Garth asked.  
  
"Get out," Donna replied, examining the confines of the cell.  
  
"I was hoping you were going to say something like that." 


End file.
